


Here, on this night 【吸血鬼AU】

by cafeqsize (cafeqszie)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeqszie/pseuds/cafeqsize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>设定是白狼公司的黑暗世界里的相关吸血鬼设定。</p><p>血仆的相关设定<br/>http://trow.cc/board/index.php?showtopic=27411</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, on this night 【吸血鬼AU】

1997年4月

“过来，来我这里。”主人说。

这声召唤如此轻微，呼吸发出的声响就能将它轻易盖过。

作为人类的詹姆斯不会听见，也不会顺从，但是作为血仆的巴基却能听到它。他不是靠人类脆弱无用的五官去倾听，而是靠他的主人的血液给予他的魔力去感知的。

就象之前一个月里无数次的召唤一样，巴基停下了手里的动作。他之前刚洗完澡，拿着一块米色的浴巾擦拭着下半身，洗澡的时候他哼着一首曲子，擦干身子的时候是另外一首。不过那都无关紧要。

他现在一声不吭，快速走出浴室，来到床榻上，耐心的等待着主人的下一步指示，他眼里满怀一种病态的迷恋，脸上的表情带着一种疯狂又小心翼翼的等待着主人的命令，像一张拉满的弓弦，等着主人的一声令下。他上半身还湿乎乎的，而浴巾被他拽在手里，初春的天气还很寒冷，他的身子微微颤抖，但是他拽着那块浴巾，却没有别的动作。

他也不再哼歌。

“把身子擦干。”主人说。

巴基速度的擦干了身子，把浴巾披在身上，他光着下半身坐在床上，紧紧挨着他的主人。他舔舔嘴，身体有些兴奋，他记得之前主人对他做的事，他目前是主人的最爱，别的血仆对他时时投来嫉妒的视线，他毫不在意那其中的恶意，而只是为主人最爱他这事感到自豪和狂喜，他的心自从那三个夜晚之后，就再也不为自己跳动了。他的一切的一切都归属于眼前的这个人，得到他的爱和赞扬就是他此生最大的目标。

而他之前作为人类的人生，无足轻重。

这次他等待了很久，久到他都从疯狂的迷恋中分出了一部分理智去思索主人到底在想些什么。

“来，到我怀里来。”最后主人这样说。

他像羔羊一样顺从的躺了下去，躺在那只胳膊上，躺在主人冰凉苍白的躯体边。然后他感到脖子一阵酸疼，主人锐利的尖牙刺进了颈部的血管，主人冰凉的嘴唇含着被切开的颈部皮肤，一种颤栗从尾椎骨往上顺着脊柱爬到他的头顶，他双唇微张，轻轻的叹息。

“史蒂夫……”朦胧中他轻轻的叹息，伸手抱住主人的头，失礼的喊出主人的名字，而手指大胆梳理着那金色的短发。

“巴基……你爱我吗？”

“当然，主人，我用全身心在爱你。”他毫不迟疑的回答，斩钉截铁。

 

1996年12月

巴基下夜班回家，发现有一个男人的身影在他面前消失，他刚好捕捉到长风衣的一角。他觉得那个男人很像史蒂夫，接着他冲着自己苦笑，史蒂夫没有那么高，那不可能是他。而且他已经死了好几年了。

他年底搬家的时候，他准备搬去自己的未婚妻那里住，发现一张纸条，上面写着一个电话号码，画着一个笑脸。

那个号码是空号。

他没考虑太多电话号码的事，萨姆过来帮他搬家。

“我们是怎么认识的？”巴基突然冷不丁问了一句。

萨姆皱眉苦苦思索，却发现他们是怎么认识的已经无迹可寻。他们最后耸耸肩，决定不去深究。

圣诞节的时候巴基遇到了大学室友，他提到一些巴基压根就不记得的事儿，这闹得两个人很不愉快。

“你酗酒又没什么，看到你现在这样我挺为你高兴，但是骗婚就是另外一回事了。我们都知道你在史蒂夫走了之后就出柜了。”

巴基内心充满愤怒，他想开口指责，他想冲上去把对方揍趴下，他想说这都是无稽之谈，但是他迟疑了。

看着同学忿忿不平的离开，巴基回忆着史蒂夫，然后想起了一切。

至少是部分事实。

 

1996年7月

“你——长得很像我的一个朋友。”巴基瞪大眼睛，看着眼前这个比他高半个头，估摸还比自己重上几十磅的金发大帅哥，说出了特别俗气的一句话。

他说完就后悔了，拼命的解释，“我不是想搭讪——我没别的意思，当然我不是说我不是gay——毕竟这里是男孩地带，我的意思是，你真的特别像我曾经认识的一个朋友。”他这次记得加上了曾经二字。

“是吗？”金发帅哥似乎完全不在意，反而显得相当有兴趣，而且是异常的有兴趣，“和我说说你的那个朋友？”他拿起面前的酒，却没有喝，还找酒保点了一杯递给巴基。

“我请你，算是听你故事的报酬。”

巴基努力想移开视线，但是却失败了，他知道自己盯着一个陌生人看是相当的不礼貌而且很傻，特别傻但是他停不下来。感谢这个年轻人和他记忆中的史蒂夫一样善良宽容，毫不在意。

“呃，他和我一起在孤儿院长大——然后——我们是很好的朋友，大学的时候他不见了一个月，然后警察发现了他的尸体。他死了。”巴基一口把酒喝干，意识到这是他第一次在gay吧这里对一个陌生人提到了史蒂夫。

“他和我很像？”金发男人微笑着，把自己手里的酒也递给了他。

“是的，光看脸——简直就像是双胞胎。太不可思议了。除了你比他高比他壮之外，简直就是史蒂夫复活了在我面前一般。”巴基接过酒，又一口喝了下去。他的理智告诉自己得停下了，在陌生人面前喝醉不是一个好选择。他经常来这里，他曾经吃过苦头，所以早就学会了混吧的注意事项，而且这次他一个人，萨姆和娜塔莎都没有来。他必须得小心——但是该死的，看着那张像史蒂夫的脸，他什么防备和戒心都不再有了。

他喝了很多，最后醉的不省人事，等到醒来的时候，发现自己躺在宾馆的床上，阳光透过没拉紧的窗帘泄了进来。他的衣服是完好的，只是外套被人脱下挂在玄关。桌子上着一张便条，写着一个电话号码，还有一个笑脸。

就连那字迹也异常的像史蒂夫。

巴基不由得怀疑这是不是自己做的一个梦，他打了那个电话。

他们很快就见了第二面。他得知了金发男人的名字——克里斯，一个基督徒的名字，他的眼睛有着什么东西吸引着巴基，就象火焰吸引着飞蛾。他们见了第三次面和第四次面，然后他们几乎每天都在一起，已经没有必要去计算见面的次数了。

克里斯简直就像是另外一个史蒂夫，他的每一个行为都让巴基想起他逝去的好友，还没有机会告白的恋人。这让他欢喜又让他甜蜜。他觉得自己越来越爱克里斯，但是却是以爱史蒂夫的方式去爱他。他把克里斯当成一个替身。

他为此感到内疚和不安。

这导致了两个人的最激烈的一次争吵。

“我们还是分开吧。”巴基说，他手指捏着一根烟，一点也没吸它的意思。

“好啊好啊，”克里斯翻了个白眼，那像极了史蒂夫以前每一次面对自己异想天开的言论时的动作。“什么时候复合？”他微笑着，用鼻尖去蹭巴基的后背。

巴基躲开了。他把烟丢到了地上，然后沉默着，背对克里斯开始穿衣服。

“……你说真的？”克里斯的声音突然就惊慌失措了起来，过了一会儿，他又恢复了冷静，至少声音上恢复如常，“我觉得我有资格知道理由。你不是那种会找新欢的花花公子，所以你得给我一个理由。”

“我觉得对不起你。”巴基咬紧嘴唇，他早就盘算了很多次他要说出口的理由，“每次和你在一起，我都觉得我比过去都还要爱史蒂夫——对不起。”愧疚让他的内心痛苦万分，一部分的他冲着他大喊：和他在一起开心就好了！谁管他是史蒂夫还是克里斯？！

背后的人没有说话，房间的氛围变得非常沉重。

巴基直到收拾好东西出门，都没有回头。

我是个懦夫，他走在清晨的阳光下，如果他追出来……

他有点恐慌却又有些期待。

但是克里斯没有追出来。

 

1995年1月

巴基痛苦的呻吟了起来，他觉得自己的头就像是被娜塔莎的高跟鞋狠狠的踹了十几下，接着被萨姆拽着沿着几十级的台阶拖着，脑袋在台阶上哐当哐当的来回撞。然后他挣扎着睁开眼睛，松了口气，自己好歹是在屋子里，接着他看清了屋子里的摆设——很好，今天他是在自己房间醒来的。虽然他一点也不记得昨天在酒吧喝醉了之后是怎么回来的。

但是比之前那几次在垃圾堆，在陌生人床上，甚至还有一次是在公园的草地上——被早起晨跑的小姐红着脸摇醒，告诉他没有穿裤子而且身上一片狼藉。那超级糟糕，简直不堪回首。

自从——自从去年五月以来，他痛苦低落了一段时间，先是扑到学业上，但是那没有用。史蒂夫到处都是，史蒂夫无处不在。学校的每个角落他都陪着史蒂夫去过，他还曾经恍恍惚惚的站在楼顶上，有一次半夜他差点就下去了，但是他发誓他听到了史蒂夫的声音。于是他打消了这个念头，

然后他发现了酒。

这是个好东西。

他还发现了酒吧，各种聚会，各种稀奇古怪的玩乐场所。

他很受欢迎，每次都有各种人愿意请他喝酒，努力把他灌醉。

这次也一样，他喝的烂醉，然后有几个男人——是的他就记得有几个男人架着他往巷子深处走去，他感到有些危险，本能的想挣扎反抗，其中一个哈哈大笑，他们也都醉的厉害。有人把手伸到他的裤子里，还有人伸进他的羊毛衫下，隔着衬衣捏他的乳头。然后——他什么也不记得了。

巴基闭眼，想等头疼缓解自己缓解下来，但是发现这是徒劳。

他捶打了一下床，爬了起来，钻进浴室拿了一点娜塔莎的止疼药，布洛芬还是什么其他的，反正女性经常会需要这东西。他咯吱咬碎了药片，那很苦，但是却让巴基感觉良好。他灌了一肚子凉水，才发现自己口干的厉害，而且满嘴酒臭，让他觉得自己从里到外都在腐烂。

史蒂夫就在墓地里，在墓碑之下，在棺材里，腐烂。

他紧紧的闭上眼，决定洗个澡，然后去吃点东西。

然后他脱衣服的时候发现羊毛衫上沾满了血，他站在浴缸里不知所措，热水混着血咕嘟咕嘟的灌进了下水道，而巴基第一次感到后怕。

那些血都不是他的，他身上一点伤口也没有，那些曾经烂醉之后出现在身上的激烈性爱痕迹也没有。

第二天他看到了新闻，酒吧的小巷子里有几个男人重伤，他们才因暴力强奸被关押过，最近才被保释出来，没人知道他们发生了什么。

巴基那之后开始戒酒，他参加了戒酒互助小组，认识了娜塔莎和萨姆。

他还是会去酒吧，但是开始，至少他开始试着安全性交，试着去忘记史蒂夫，试着去找一个男人好好的谈恋爱。

 

1994年5月

巴基盯着眼前的那个男人看着，他嘴张的大大的，眉头紧皱，他迟疑着，嘴巴抽动了一下，却没能发出任何声响，他把嘴巴闭紧，深吸了一口气，他的眼睛瞪着，不敢闭上，如果眨个眼，他会消失的。

“史蒂夫？”

他最终把这个名字挤了出来，细碎不成声。

“我——”他拼命的张嘴，瞪大着眼睛，但是视线开始模糊——他止不住，那些眼泪他从没成功的阻止过。他喉咙深处发出声音，就象离开水的鱼，他说不出话来。

我参加了你的葬礼，史蒂夫，天啊，我才从你的葬礼上回来。我以为你死了——我们都以为你死了。这几天我总以为我是在做梦。今天我参加了你的葬礼，你穿着黑西装躺在那里，大家都去了，我看着你躺在那里，就像是睡着了，我摸了你的脸，你那么冰凉，就象一具尸体。

巴基眨眨眼，泪水滑落了下来，他伸手擦去了泪水。

然后他感觉到一个冰凉的身子靠了过来，是史蒂夫，是他记忆中那个瘦瘦小小的史蒂夫，他脸色苍白，身上有一股泥土味儿，他穿着黑西装，就和自己在葬礼上看到的那样。

他的触感冰冷，就和他今天摸到的那样。

他的嘴唇，他期待过，但是从未实现过，就和他期待中的一样美好。

那么的柔软，那么的脆弱，那么的冰冷。

他睁开眼，眼泪流过的皮肤绷得有些紧，它们似乎刚刚才干。他看着漆黑的天花板，床头柜的闹钟发出幽幽的荧光，告诉他现在时间是凌晨三点过一刻。

巴基坐了起来，他想告诉史蒂夫，他决定马上就告诉史蒂夫，他梦见他们两个接吻了。他梦见了史蒂夫站在窗台边上，痛苦又甜蜜的盯着自己。

他还要告诉史蒂夫，自己梦见他死了，梦见他变成了尸体举行了葬礼。

等他起身，他的眼泪又涌了出来。

巴基走到窗台边，徒劳的去抚摸梦境里史蒂夫坐过的地方。那里和周围一样冰冷，并没有活人来过的痕迹。

 

1997年4月某个夜晚

巴基听到主人和其他人在争吵。

“我得放他走。”

“让他又一次崩溃吗？你就把他这样留在身边不是挺好，又听话又乖巧。”

“不，尊长，那不是我要的。”主人的声音里满是痛苦，巴基简直要为之心碎了。

“那不是他……我在杀死他。”

“那你又每天去偷窥他，看他过的好不好，如果有人欺负他你就去咬回去吗？”

“……”沉默，良久的沉默。

“而且你让他吸了你的血三次了，三级血缚的效果要清除很困难，你在让你们两个都痛苦。”

“我会让他忘记一切,他不会记得我，什么也不会记得。他会平静的过一生。”

巴基恐惧的颤抖着，但是当主人命令他上前，看着他的眼睛的时候，他还是顺从的照做了。

他想说求你，不要拿走史蒂夫的记忆，但是盯着主人的眼睛，他什么话也说不出来。

 

1999年1月

巴基醒来，那种熟悉的欲望又驱使着他像无头苍蝇一样团团转，他想去找一个人，找某个人，那个人在呼唤他，和巴基内心一样迫切。

但是他一点也不记得，那个人是谁，他也不记得自己是谁，他只知道有人照料着自己，而且还照顾的很好，他有一份清闲的工作，虽然他不记得自己的父母朋友--他有没有父母还两说。

他在欧洲的某个边陲小镇，宁静平和的过着日子。虽然他每天早上都有一种寻找某个人的冲动，但是渐渐的，这种感觉越来越淡，他期待着这种痛苦，这种无可名状的需求彻底消失的那一天。


End file.
